The present invention relates to substituted 5-aminomethyl-1H-pyrrole-2-carboxylic acid amide compounds, to a process for the production thereof, to pharmaceutical preparations containing these compounds and to the use of these compounds in the treatment and/or inhibition of various disease states or disorders.
Pain is a basic clinical symptom. There is a worldwide need for effective pain treatments. The urgency of the requirement for therapeutic methods for providing tailored and targeted treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain, this being taken to mean pain treatment which is effective and satisfactory from the patient's standpoint, is evident from the large number of scientific papers relating to applied analgesia and to basic nociception research which have appeared in recent times.
Conventional opioids, such as for example morphine, are effective in the treatment of severe to very severe pain, but they exhibit unwanted accompanying symptoms, such as for example respiratory depression, vomiting, sedation or constipation. Research is being carried out worldwide into other pain-relieving agents.